vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Red Guy
Summary The Red Guy is a recurring character in the Cow and Chicken and I Am Weasel series. He is a mischievous demon-like fella who acts as the incompetent arch-nemesis of the title characters, always trying to scam, torment, physically harm, or outright kill the title characters for no given reason. Apparently, a lot of the Red Guy's explanations for why he does many of the things he does involve something bad that happened to him at the age of nine, around the time he discovered that pants were required at school. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: The Red Guy, Red, The Devil, Allen, and many other names he used that referenced his distinct lack of pants Origin: Cow and Chicken/I Am Weasel Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Demon-like guy, has occupied a wide variety of roles, including a nurse, doctor, drill sergeant, rear admiral, martial artist teacher, the Devil himself, etc. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Toon Force, Weapon Mastery, Vehicular Mastery, Breaking the Fourth Wall, some Resistance to fire, Martial Arts on occasion, Hammerspace, Existence Erasure (Can erase people with his pencil), possible Time Travel, some degree of Reality Warping, Flight Attack Potency: Wall level (Comparable to Cow, who smashed through a house's wall) Speed: Varies; usually around Peak Human to Superhuman (Dodged numerous falling satellites on his motorcycle. Outran an angry mob for some time before being captured), higher to an unknown degree when flying Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Has lifted up Cow with ease on numerous occasions. Can easily swing a large mallet. Pulled Flem inside out, by his lonesome proved a match for a group of people in tug of war) Striking Strength: Wall Class (Smashed apart a wooden counter with his body, flattened Chicken with a mallet, sent Cerberus flying into a pit of lava with a backhand) Durability: Wall level (Survived smashing head-first into a wall. Has a history of taking a beating from Supercow. Survived falling into a river of lava. Survived being crushed by the likes of a vending machine and a washing machine) Stamina: Unknown, possibly about Average (No outstanding feats of stamina) Range: Standard melee range to a couple feet with his pencil Standard Equipment: A large pencil that he can use to erase other characters, a variety of random objects he can pull out of hammerspace, such as a mallet, golf club, saw, a magic wand, etc. Intelligence: Varies (Tricked I.M. Weasel and I.R. Baboon into thinking he was innocent when he was really guilty of rubbing out Cow and Chicken, and yet took a long time to figure out Supercow's identity when it was already obvious) Weaknesses: Can be incompetent at times, intellect tends to fluctuate Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: 'Inconclusive Matches: ' Category:Characters Category:Cow and Chicken Category:Male Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Cartoon Network Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Martial Artists Category:Time Travelers Category:I Am Weasel Category:Reality Warpers Category:Flight Users Category:Demons Category:Nurses Category:Doctors Category:Teachers Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Club Users Category:Wand Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Bikers Category:Tier 9 Category:Toon Force Characters